1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projection device, and more particularly, to a light valve module able to be anti-dust and a projection device using thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress that the size of a projection device can be made smaller and smaller, a miniaturization projection device has been launched on the market. In practical applications, the miniaturization projection device can be used independently or integrated into a mobile device (for example, mobile phone) so as to provide a projection function. The projection device mainly includes a light source, a light valve and a projection lens. An illumination light beam produced by the light source is converted into an image light beam through the light valve, and then the image light beam is projected by the projection lens.
In order to ensure the projected image quality of a projection device not interfered by dust, a good anti-dust design is necessary and it is more necessary for a miniaturization projection device. The patents relevant to the anti-dust design of a projection device include U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,774 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,515 and Taiwan Application No. 99135273.